Forever and always
by Faniicat
Summary: Para quem queria saber o que aconteceu antes de 'Santa Claus is coming to town' tá aí uma oneshot até o fim do noivado deles. Inu&Kag Não precisa ter lido a fic antes


**Três badaladas até o fim**

-

Por: Faniicat

-

"It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone."

-

Eu olhei para todas aquelas pessoas à minha frente, sentadas em suas mesas com mais alguém e eu mal pude acreditar que eu _realmente_ estava ali em cima fazendo aquilo. De alguma forma, eu finalmente tinha conseguido me controlar e alguma coisa me dizia que aquilo ia me fazer sentir melhor.

Qualquer coisa era melhor do que me sentir daquela maneira, como se alguma criança mal criada tivesse com uma tesoura na mão e meu coração de papel na outra, cortando-o em minúsculos pedaços e se divertindo com isso enquanto tudo que eu podia sentir era uma falta de ar absurda. E dor.

- Boa noite, eu sou Kagome e é a minha primeira vez aqui. – Eu falei incerta no microfone, o público do _pub_ estava me encarando com expectativa. – Eu realmente nunca fiz isso antes, mas... Acho que se tem uma primeira vez para tudo, não é?

Eu me virei para o homem que ajustava o som e murmurei a música. Não demorou muito até o ritmo começar a soar detrás de mim.

-_ Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

'_Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened?  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

**oOo **

- Eu adoro este lugar. – Inuyasha comentou com um meio sorriso despontando dos lábios e deslizou a mão para a minha perna por debaixo da mesa, descansando-a ali. Eu me sentia bem. Ok, mais ou menos. Eu me sentia bem por adorar sair com Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku.

Mas eu sinceramente _odiava_ aquele lugar.

Mais especificamente porque aquele _pub _do centro tinha um pequeno palco, é isso mesmo, um tipo de _karaokê_, mas sem aquela maquininha e sim uma banda atrás – como eles conhecem todas essas músicas é um mistério para mim, mais um para conta daqueles que estão dentro da caixa de pandora e não vão vir à luz nunca.

Eu não tenho muita paciência para cada coisa que essa gente canta, uns extremamente mal e também não sou das mais fãs de ver o meu noivo subir ali em cima e se exibir como ele _sempre_ adora fazer. Eu me sinto no ensino médio outra vez, naquela época em que ele tinha até um fã-clube correndo atrás dele e eu tinha vontade de acertar todas aquelas meninas com o taco de baseball do meu pai.

- Você adora um palco, Inuyasha, todos nós sabemos. – Sango riu, piscando para ele e Miroku chamou o garçom (preciso dizer que conseguir um garçom tão rápido aqui é quase um milagre) e ele anotou nossos pedidos.

Inuyasha pediu uma cerveja preta.

Eu respirei fundo tentando manter a calma, eu _odeio_ quando ele bebe. Não, Inuyasha não fica bêbado, vomitando, nem nada que eu possa dizer que é realmente condenável, mas eu não gosto. Não gosto do cheiro, não gosto do sabor, não gosto de como ele se sente mais disposto a implicar comigo – ressaltando que é incrível isso ainda ser possível – e ainda mais propenso a ser o centro das atenções.

- Não fica assim, amor, é só uma cerveja. – Ele murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido quando o copo chegou e eu descruzei os braços, tentando parecer que não me importava. Melhor ainda, tentando realmente não me importar. Inuyasha deu um beijo no meu rosto e ergueu o copo para tomar o primeiro gole.

Agora não tinha mais jeito mesmo.

A noite foi correndo e eu não posso negar que estava me sentindo incomodada. Eu não sei, talvez não devesse ser da minha conta. Mas como não ser? Quando Inuyasha bebe, ele fala todas as coisas que ele não diz sóbrio e não me deixa bem ver como ele realmente não me fala as coisas. E as brincadeiras sobre coisas que eu não gosto, que sempre acabam resultando em mais uma discussão idiota, se tornam muito mais freqüentes.

É incrível como a gente discute o tempo todo, parece que não tem paz. Eu começo a me perguntar quando isso começou a me irritar, no início eu adorava as nossas discussões, mesmo quando eu quase tinha uma síncope de raiva, era... Sei lá, divertido. Mas é diferente de quando ele brincava sobre a minha incapacidade de ir bem em química.

- Então, amor, porque você não tenta? – Inuyasha me perguntou, com aquele sorrisinho irritante, apontando o pequeno palco pouco a frente de nós. Eu me limitei a fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

Mas ele continuou em silêncio esperando a minha resposta.

- Eu não _quero_, Inuyasha. Você que tem síndrome de estrelismo, não eu.

- Não seja boba. Está com medo do que, querida? Ninguém vai te morder, nem te tacar um ovo, prometo. – Eu revirei os olhos.

- Inuyasha, que parte do meu 'não' você está com dificuldade em entender?

- A parte de você ser contra qualquer diversão. – Arregalei os olhos para ele com uma súbita vontade de virar minha coca-cola naquela carinha abusada. – Não tem mal nenhum.

- Se você puder, uma vez na vida, respeitar o que eu decidi seria muito bom, sabe como é?

- Eu me pergunto aonde foi parar a garota leve e divertida que eu comecei a namorar há tanto tempo atrás que eu mal me lembro há quanto.

Eu fechei os olhos ao senti-los arder e reabri com fúria renovada, mas antes que eu tivesse chance de dizer qualquer coisa ele já tinha se levantado e ido para o palco.

- Boa noite, estão se divertindo?

As pessoas responderam com entusiasmo e tudo que eu pude fazer foi ficar olhando, torcendo para que ele caísse do banquinho com violão e tudo.

- Essa aqui era para ser para a minha noiva, mas ela está dando chilique então é melhor deixa para lá. – Eu vou matá-lo, eu vou matá-lo, _eu vou matá-lo_. – Vamos lá então.

Eu senti o peso dos olhares de Sango e Miroku sobre mim e a mão firme do meu amigo procurou a minha, dando um apoio que não adiantou de muita coisa para o que eu estava sentindo.

- _Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk of a day  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk of a fine soft day  
And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do?  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue_

_And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl  
'Round the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl_

Eu não ouvi o resto porque levantei da cadeira e saí marchando para fora do estabelecimento.

- Hey, espera! – Ignorei o chamado e continuei andando, ainda mais rápido, até sentir Inuyasha agarrar o meu braço e me forçar a ficar de frente para ele. – O que você pretende fazer?

- Ir para casa ou qualquer lugar bem longe de você!

- Kagome, você está sendo infantil.

- _Você_ fala de mim para um lugar cheio de gente desconhecida e os meus dois melhores amigos e _eu_ estou sendo infantil?

- Ok, desculpa, eu estava brincando.

- Brincadeira tem limite, mas você nunca sabe qual é o seu. – Eu parei de tentar soltar meu braço das mãos dele, sabendo que era perfeitamente inútil e suspirei, passando a mão livre pelas têmporas, tentando me livrar da recém-adquirida dor de cabeça.

- Vem, eu te levo para casa.

**oOo**

'_And I lost my heart to a Galway girl'_

Incrível como nos últimos meses eu não conseguia me lembrar de forma nenhuma das partes _boas_ de nós dois e agora... Agora eu não conseguia lidar com o sentimento de perda que parecia não ir embora nunca, e a todo instante eu só consigo pensar que aquilo que sempre foi o meu ponto de segurança, não está mais ali e sentir como se eu tivesse jogado tudo em que nós trabalhamos pela janela.

Tudo soa tão estúpido.

Eu não sei quando tudo mudou, quando foi que as coisas começaram a dar errado. Porque a verdade é que, tudo bem, eu o odeio. Mas não _tanto_ assim.

-_ And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Did you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

**oOo**

- Kagome?

Eu ouvi o chamado de Inuyasha vindo da sala e me levantei da cadeira do computador para ir até lá, eu não sabia que ele já tinha chego em casa. É engraçado morar com uma pessoa e conseguir sentir falta dela. Acontece que eu só vejo Inuyasha à noite agora já que, quando ele sai para trabalhar, eu ainda estou dormindo e ele passa o dia inteiro na gravadora.

Produzindo os CD's daquelas cantoras magricelas e artificialmente lindas. Mas lindas assim mesmo.

- Oi, amor. – Eu sorri assim que pus meus olhos sobre ele, até notar a expressão descontente que Inuyasha carregava. – Hum, está tudo bem?

- Não, na verdade não está não. – Pelo tom de voz, eu senti como se Inuyasha fosse me mandar sentar no sofá para nós termos uma 'conversinha' como meu pai fazia quando eu era mais nova e aprontava alguma. Ai Deus, o que será _dessa vez_? Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, esperando. – Sabe o que chegou para você? A conta do cartão de crédito.

Droga, eu devia ter olhado a correspondência quando cheguei em casa.

(Agora eu _definitivamente_ sinto como se estivesse tomando uma bronca do meu pai)

- Inuyasha, eu...

- Sabe o que eu acho engraçado? Você adora reclamar sobre tudo o que eu faço. Que eu não passo tempo com você, que eu não me importo com o que você decide, que eu falo sobre coisas que não são da minha conta, que eu passo dos limites... Enquanto isso você mente para mim, você faz planos, sobre os quais você adora me cobrar, mas que nunca faz por onde, você me faz promessas e quebra. – O espasmo que eu senti foi como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco no estomago.

- Não é que eu tenha mentido –

- Como assim? Claro que é! Como você chama falar uma coisa e fazer outra? Eu pensei... – Inuyasha parou por um instante, buscando por ar e me encarando nos olhos. – Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos concordado que nós dois íamos juntar dinheiro para comprar uma casa. Sabe como é, para nos _casarmos_. Eu pensei que esse fosse o plano, estou trabalhando como um desesperado para isso enquanto você, há! Enquanto você _faz compras_, não é incrível?

- Você nunca está em casa! Você me deixa sozinha o dia inteiro, o que você esperava que eu fizesse? _Palavras cruzadas_? Nunca pedi para você pagar meu cartão de crédito, Inuyasha!

- Esse não é o ponto! – **Eu sei**, diabos, esse é o problema.

- É claro que me casar com você, comprar uma casa nova e todo o resto é o meu plano também. – Baixei o tom da voz. Eu não quero brigar mais, eu não agüento brigar mais.

- Não parece.

- Desculpe. Inuyasha, eu... Eu não agüento mais isso, não posso ver isso acontecer, entende? Nós estamos nos desfazendo, você nunca está aqui e quando você está tudo que a gente faz é discutir e brigar e nada nunca dá certo. Talvez compras não seja o melhor modo de tirar isso da cabeça, mas foi o modo que eu consegui e eu sinceramente sinto muito. Não gosto de como eu me sinto agora e parece que eu venho me sentindo assim há um tempo.

Antes que eu pudesse piscar, Inuyasha já estava parado à minha frente, com uma expressão inflexível.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu não sei o que eu quero dizer. Tudo que eu sei é que eu sinto muito e que eu quero que isso passe, quero voltar a ser feliz com você como nós sempre fomos. Não quero que a gente se transforme _nisso_.

Inuyasha jogou o envelope aberto em qualquer lugar do chão e passou os braços pela minha cintura, me erguendo e me carregou para o quarto.

Tudo bem, talvez houvesse outros modos de tirar isso da minha cabeça.

**oOo**

Tive que piscar algumas vezes para afastar a água que começava a querer nublar a minha vista. Eu me sentia quebrada e, de certa forma, sem teto.

Não conseguia nem dormir, quando eu deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, não era a _minha_ cama, não tinha o cheiro, o toque e o peso ao lado que sempre teve. E ao mesmo tempo que eu não conseguia ir embora, eu sabia que eu não agüentava mais ficar lá.

Eu só... Não sei. E sinto muito.

- _So heres to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Heres to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore_

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Did you mean it baby?  
I don't think so_

**oOo**

Então eu cheguei à discoteca onde o pessoal do trabalho do Inuyasha estava comemorando o sucesso do primeiro CD da garota nova que eles estão produzindo, com um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto.

Nem sei há quanto tempo eu não faço uma surpresa para Inuyasha e talvez seja isso que esteja faltando. Talvez eu tenha andando tão irritada ultimamente também que não tenha me divertido com ele tanto quanto deveria. Ele precisa disso e, na verdade, eu também. Quando Inuyasha ligou para perguntar se eu queria ir me juntar à ele e aos outros, eu estava tão confortável na minha cama que eu acabei dizendo que não. Claro que ele não ficou exatamente feliz com isso e eu me senti meio culpada, quero dizer, ele estava tão animado pelo estouro do álbum.

Depois eu pensei melhor, e bom, porque não? É uma chance de fazer uma surpresa para ele, de me divertir e ficar com ele, ao invés de em casa sozinha na cama com um pote de sorvete e The Big Bang Theory na TV (Preciso admitir que se fosse Friends, eu ficaria em casa).

Saí do táxi depois de pagar e ajeitei o vestido vermelho sobre o corpo, ele é uma das poucas coisas que Inuyasha não disse que eram completamente desnecessárias das coisas que eu comprei um tempinho atrás. Talvez o fato de ele ser um tomara-que-caia justo e macio tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Então, é isso, hora de entrar.

O lugar estava cheio de gente, mas não demorou muito mais que cinco minutos para encontrar o pessoal que trabalha com Inuyasha, a maior parte eram homens, desde executivos até os publicitários, e algumas mulheres, como a Kate, que parece mais magra, alta e bem-vestida toda vez que eu a encontro, mas que, por incrível que pareça, é uma das pessoas mais simpáticas que eu já conheci.

E é justamente com ela que eu vou falar.

- Oi, Kagome, querida há quanto tempo! – Ela me abre um daqueles sorrisos perfeitos que ela tem e eu sorrio de volta.

- É verdade, não é? Como você está? – Foi divertido falar com ela e os amigos do trabalho de Inuyasha, o único problema era que... Bom, _ele_ não estava ali. – Gente, está ótimo aqui com vocês, mas eu vim falar com o Inuyasha, alguém sabe cadê ele?

- Claro, ele foi ali no bar.

- Obrigada.

Claro, onde mais, não é? Eu não estou aqui e, uma vez na vida, ele pode beber em paz, eu não devia esperar nada muito diferente.

Eu sorri, me despedindo de todo mundo e segui para onde tinham me apontado o bar, ok, hora da surpresa. E eu espero que ele esteja lá, porque se ele estiver em qualquer outro lugar vai ser difícil achar.

Bom, a parte boa é: Não deu.

Eu fiquei alguns minutos ali, parada, só olhando, sem conseguir me mexer. Sem saber exatamente _o que_ eu pretendia fazer quando conseguisse enfim mover alguma coisa.

Inuyasha estava no bar, com uma garota. Uma morena que eu nunca vi na minha vida e que parecia confortável _demais_ ali, sentada com ele. Então, basicamente, ele me chama, se eu não vou, ele senta no bar para beber e, aparentemente, cantar outra garota. Delícia.

Eu realmente não vou ser precipitada, não queria ser injusta, mas... Eu o conheço. Eu conheço aquele brilho no fundo dos olhos, aquele sorriso por puro charme que faz qualquer pessoa ceder ao que ele quer, o modo como ele se inclina em direção a pessoa e que a faz sentir como se ele estivesse totalmente ali, interessado somente nela, aquele jeito de sedutor barato.

E eu não consegui evitar de pensar que tudo que nós temos feito é brigar e discutir e reclamar, há quanto tempo não sentávamos os dois daquele jeito? Rindo, brincando e parecendo bem, parecendo... Juntos. Era como se de repente tivesse uma parede entre nós dois e eu não sabia o que fazer para acabar com ela.

Não vou mentir e dizer que ele tivesse passado dos limites com a tal mulher, pelo menos não enquanto eu estava ali parada, mas meu coração doeu. Porque eu vi que nós não tínhamos mais um relacionamento porque nós não nos _relacionávamos_ mais. E eu quis saber quando foi que nós paramos de tentar.

Por quê? Por quê? Talvez eu tivesse me saído melhor começando uma cena. Para talvez tentar me sentir viva de novo, sentir que nós estávamos ali de verdade e que todo aquele circo valeria para alguma coisa.

Mas não.

A garota estendeu a mão, tocando no braço dele com intimidade e sorrindo magneticamente e então eu encontrei minha habilidade de me mexer novamente. Quando isso aconteceu eu andei até eles e parei atrás de Inuyasha, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Kagome? – Inuyasha quase engasgou em me ver ali e se eu não estivesse me sentindo fragmentada em pedaços tão pequenos eu poderia ter rido. É tão raro vê-lo hesitar ou ser pego de guarda baixa. Então ele sorriu, mas não era de verdade. – Então você veio.

Eu podia sentir o receio em sua voz, ele também estava achando que eu ia começar uma briga. Mais uma.

- Rachel, essa é a minha noiva, Kagome. – A garota arregalou os olhos por um segundo, mas admirei sua capacidade em retomar a compostura e abrir um sorriso cordial para mim tão rápido. Ela se apresentou e saiu dali, mas eu não estava prestando atenção o suficiente.

- Quando foi que nós paramos de ser assim? – Minha voz falhou no meio da frase e eu a amaldiçoei por isso. Caiu um silêncio entre nós dois, pesado como cimento.

- Não sei. Olha, Kagome, nós dois –

- Não tem mais nós dois, Inuyasha. Tem eu e tem você, mas... É só.

- Eu não ia fazer nada com ela. – Inuyasha segurou meus braços e me fez encará-lo de volta. – Acredita em mim. Nós só estávamos conversando, você não veio e eu queria pensar em outra coisa, mas eu não ia fazer nada.

Então meus olhos estavam ardendo e o toque das mãos dele nos meus braços parecia um pedido mudo para que aquilo não terminasse do jeito que obviamente estava terminando.

- Não sei. Esse não é... _o ponto_, Inuyasha. – Fechei meus olhos, incapaz de sustentar seu olhar. – Talvez você devesse fazer alguma coisa com ela.

- E você vai simplesmente fugir? Vai realmente virar as costas e ir embora por uma coisa que não ia acontecer?

- Se fosse só por isso, eu provavelmente só bateria na sua cabeça com qualquer garrafa de vidro, o problema é que... O problema é que eu nem sei mais dizer onde está o problema! _Tudo_ virou um problema.

- Você decide.

Inuyasha tirou as mãos de mim e eu senti os lugares onde ele estava tocando mais frios, mas eu me impedi de chorar antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e sair dali. Não faltaram lágrimas no caminho até em casa ou durante os minutos em que eu jogava tudo que era meu dentro das minhas malas.

Eu quase pude ouvir o momento em que meu coração parou de bater quando eu fechei a porta do apartamento.

**oOo**

-_ Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Didn't you mean it baby?  
Said forever and always._

Terminei a última frase e mal pude ouvir o som das pessoas batendo palmas porque, lá atrás, eu pude reconhecer claramente os cabelos negros compridos se afastando em direção a saída.

**oOo**

**N/A:** Bom, eu acho que deu para perceber que essa oneshot retrata o fim do relacionamento do Inuyasha e da Kagome antes de _Santa Claus is coming to town_, e eu nem acredito que eu escrevi tudo isso de uma vez só.

Espero que esteja bom e de acordo com a fic, é um pouco tristinho, eu sei, mas não tinha como não ser, eles estavam terminando né gente.

Isso é o que eu posso fazer pelas pessoas que me pediram mais flashbacks da relação deles e para as que queriam mais uma das minhas oneshots, por favor me digam se gostaram, eu fiz com todo o carinho.

E a tia Fanii os ama, vocês sabem, né, meus pingüins?

Beijos, beijos.


End file.
